


Project Zero Fourty Nine

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Motherland: Fort Salem (TV), Multi-Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Random - Freeform, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: "Lizzie, Dad, you remember Stiles" Josie said as she walked over to her dad, and sister."Of course, Jo. You two have been friends since before we could walk" Lizzie responded."Well, he's not just my friend, anymore" Josie replied, "Lizzie, Dad. This is Stiles Stilinksi. My boyfriend""BOYFRIEND?" Alaric and Lizzie said in sync."Yup" Stiles grinned.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Stiles Stilinski, Lizzie Saltzman & Stefan Salvatore, Original Mikaelson Character(s) & Original Character(s), Past Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman - Relationship, Penelope Park & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 23





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy. This is the most random ass story to date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to write here. So, hi. :) how's everyone holding up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions?

Lizzie, and Josie, spent a whole month away from each other, during the summer and both of them are desperate to reunite with each other. When Salvatore School decides to spend the rest of the summer at a campsite near by, Josie panics, mostly because she bragged to Penelope about having a new boyfriend, and that's a straight up lie. Not to mention she never mentioned this lie to her sister either. That's where Stiles Stilinski comes in. Stiles and Josie have been best friends since before they knew how to walk. Stiles' father, a local sheriff, is best friends with Alaric. Stiles agrees to be Josie's fake boyfriend. Under one condition. She tells him who she actually has a crush on. Josie caves. It's Hope Mikaelson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hugs!


	2. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie gets confronted by Lizzie and panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Josie woke up to her phone ringing. It was 5 in the morning. Which meant  _ timezones. _

"Hello?" She said sleepily. 

" **Josette Saltzman. Why didn't you tell me you're dating someone?"** Lizzie shrieked through the phone. 

Josie shot out of bed, in utter panic. "What? Who told you this?"

"The devil herself." Lizzie replied, "Spill, who is it?"

"Uh, it's no one special." Josie replied. She cursed herself as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. 

"No one special!? You're dating this person!" Lizzie argued. "Also, you're obviously smitten. I can see you blushing from here." 

"Uh, when are you flying back for camp?" Josie asked.

"Monday, why?" Lizzie asked. 

"You'll meet who I'm dating at Camp. I gotta go." Josie said.

"No you don't! it's 5 in the fucking morning!" Lizzie counters.

"Love youuu…" Josie said as her voice trails off.

"Don't you dare hang up the phone Josette Saltzm-" the line cuts.

"Shit!" Josie mumbles to herself. That's when she has an idea.  _ Stiles.  _

She rings him up. Despite being aware of what time it is. 

"Hello?" Stiles answered, half asleep.

"Stiles, Hey, Hi." Josie said, "Um, quick favor. Will you be my fake boyfriend?"

"Pardon me?"  Stiles said. "It's 5am Jo, what do you want, really."

"No, seriously." Josie said, "I sort of, kind of bragged to Penelope that I have a new relationship and she sort of, kind of told my sister."

"And you sort of, kind of, forgot to tell Lizzie about all this.. _ didn't you _ ?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." Josie replied. "So, what do you say?"

"Alright." Stiles replied, "Under one condition."

"I'm desperate. I'll do anything." She trailed, "Well,  _ almost _ anything." 

"Who do you actually have a crush on?" Stiles asked.

Josie blushed, caught off guard, "What?"

"And don't try to deny anything. I can see you blushing from my dorm." Stiles told her.

"Fine!" Josie caved, "I like Hope. Happy?"

"Hope? Mikaelson?" Stiles asked, "Shit Jo, she's hot."

"I know that." Josie rolled her eyes. 

"When is Lizzie coming for camp?" Stiles asked.

"Monday." Josie replied.

"Okay, during our time at camp, I'll be as boyfriend-y as I can." Stiles told her, "If you're lucky, Hope will get jealous." 

Josie's blush deepened, "shut up." 

"Night Josie." Stiles teased.

"Night." Josie replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments


End file.
